Lessons from Another Universe
by Poet Wroet
Summary: Harry Potter falls in the Department of Mysteries. The Order decides to Summon a Harry Potter from another universe, but the result isn't what they expect. This (light/grey!Harry) sees a bigger threat - one the Order and Dumbledore have steadily been ignoring.


Two weeks after Harry Potter's death at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore finally succeeded in convincing the Order of the Phoenix to attempt the ritual to Summon a Harry Potter from a universe where he'd already defeated Voldemort.

As a form shimmered into view, stood quickly and looked around, they were all hit by a Stunner.

Shit.

When Albus woke up, he saw all Order members sitting around them, bound, at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place. They all looked terrified. "What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Albus said, giving in to the truth serum.

"What is the object you set on fire when you came to an orphanage to convince the not-yet-Lord Voldemort that magic was real?"

"His wardrobe."

"Which beings on this planet are lesser than you?"

Shit. "Muggles should be protected from themselves by wizards." Not a full answer, he could partially resist the truth serum.

"Don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer my question. What is your policy regarding those beings lesser than yourself?"

"To rule them and make their world a better place." That hadn't been what he'd intended to answer, either.

"Why did you summon me?"

"To end the evil that is Lord Voldemort."

Suddenly, all bindings disappeared. "Who are you?" Albus demanded. He suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing the clothes he'd been wearing before.. nor his three spare wands. From the looks of it, Alastor Moody wasn't wearing his eye, or his leg, either.

"Harry James Potter." The man moved into view.

"Where is Severus?"

"In another place," Harry said darkly.

"He is our only spy!" Albus protested. "I trust Severus!"

"Yeah, well, he'll kill you within two years. And Padfoot, nice to see you again by the way, Kreacher was going to get you killed before committing suicide. You might be interested to know that your brother was killed trying to destroy some of Voldemort's perceived immortality. He partly succeeded and I finished the job for him."

"Voldemort is mortal?" Albus said, eyes wide.

"I didn't say that. Just that one of them is gone. Now, I'm going back to my world."

"But you have to help us!" Hestia Jones cried.

"Excuse me?" Harry turned to Hestia. "I'm fighting a war in my own world and my friends are dying there. What gives you the right to demand I help you?"

Hestia blinked and was silent.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea, Albus," Moody said.

"Mad-Eye," Harry greeted respectfully. "How many Death Eaters have been captured since 1982?"

"None," Alastor said gruffly.

"Released?"

"Twelve."

"So there should be about two hundred left. Why aren't you fighting them?"

"They deserve to be given a –" Albus was hit with a Silencio.

"I've heard that trollop before. So I'll ask all of you. Why aren't you fighting Lord Voldemort's key enforcers? Without them, Voldemort would only be a man. Now, he's a Lord."

Moody glared at Albus, evidently agreeing with Harry.

"Let me tell you who I'm fighting now. It's the Death Eaters. With Lord Voldemort out there, they were controlled. Now? They're all killing people left, right and center. The United Kingdom only has forty million people left. We are all that's left of the resistance, because they killed nearly fifteen thousand witches and wizards. So I might be convinced to lend a hand with the Death Eaters, but Voldemort is your job. I also find it very interesting that all is hopeless now that a fifteen-year-old kid has died. C'mon, do you really expect a kid to win your war because you, thirty adults, can't?" The glare was fully directed at Albus, now. "You didn't even give me, or him, any training.

"So, persuade me."

The Order negotiated after it was clear that Harry wasn't going to do anything. End result: Harry and Moody were going to go out kill Death Eaters and to clear Sirius' name. Harry got the Sword of Gryffindor and some other goodies, as well as quite a fortune. The Order would stay in the room until their return.

Which was thirty-six hours later. "Voldemort's allies are dead. Now, all of you Order people: Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort's birth name. He's only a man. I'm leaving. I've killed a lot of people in the past few hours. Surely you, thirty persons, can manage one?"

Albus felt himself being transfigured into something. Apparently, Harry had also cast a Notice-me-not charm on him before leaving with Moody, because no one had paid any attention to him over the hours, and a lot of them were agreeing with Harry and Moody. No one paid any attention to him being transfigured, either, nor to the new house-elf head hanging next to the others. Most just assumed it was Kreacher.

Harry then disappeared under his Cloak of Invisibility, Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone in his hands, and went home, to fight his own battles in a world where 'those times, those good times' was said by those who had lived in a world where a weekly attack by one Dark Lord seemed like a pleasant dream.

**A/N: in this fic Harry died at the Department of Mysteries instead of Sirius. The Harry they summon is thirty or so.**


End file.
